


The Drug in Me is You

by honeyglazedbaby



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drug dealer! Billy Hargrove, M/M, Marijuana, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Steve Harrington has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyglazedbaby/pseuds/honeyglazedbaby
Summary: Steve's crush on his weed dealer Billy Hargrove is hard to ignore. But when Billy actually acts on it, it's better than Steve could ever dream of.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	The Drug in Me is You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm that emo bitch, shout out to falling in reverse. Read a fic somewhat related to this and just HAD to write my own. So here ya go! Enjoy!

Leaning against the back on the arcade building, waiting for your dealer was always more nerve wracking than Steve thought it'd be. He thought he'd be used to it now, but he wasn't. Knew he'd probably never get used to seeing those gorgeous blue eyes and handsome face every time he picked up his weed. That knowing little smirk and bossy attitude always had Steve squirming as they exchanged goods. The crush he'd had on his dealer, Billy Hargrove, was hard to deny when the blond was always so up close and personal, teasing, making Steve want more. 

But he never acted on it. He's sure Billy knew and was just playing with him, so Steve just let it go. Didn't try to make a move, obviously this guy was way out of his league. All he wanted was Steve's money for his good ass weed and that was that. 

Today was no different. Billy strutted around to the back of the building, grinning when he saw Steve leaning against it, eyes closed and breathing softly. A cigarette dangled from his lips and Billy couldn't tell decide what he wanted more, to snatch that smoke from him and enjoy it himself, or yank it out of his mouth and replace it with his tongue. 

"Hey, pretty boy." Billy greeted as he sidled up next to Steve. The brunet visibly jumped, causing Billy to chuckle at him.

"No need to get all skittish, Harrington, it's just me."

"Yeah yeah, hey Billy." Steve murmured around his cigarette, taking a drag before taking it from his lips and ashing it. Billy's eyes flickered down to the boy's lips as he exhaled the smoke. He grabbed the cigarette from Steve's fingers, ignoring his little huff of protest and he took a drag, breathing in deeply before blowing the smoke into Steve's face. The brunet grimaced, waving the smoke away and fixing Billy with a glare. 

"What, Harrington, never shotgunned before? Billy smirked at him, eyeing his lips again. 

"Uh beer? Yeah, I'm pretty good at it." The chuckle that he earned with that one had Steve's cheeks turning pink.

"Not what I'm talking about, pretty boy." The blond dug around in the pockets of his leather jacket and pulled out a joint, grinning at Steve. "Here, I'll show ya. Free of charge." He winked at the boy before lighting up the joint. He took a small drag for himself, humming as he exhaled, relaxing against the brick building. 

Steve went to grab the joint from Billy's fingers, but the blond grabbed his wrist with his free hand before he could. 

"Ah ah, princess. May not be charging ya for it, but you've still got to put in a little work."

"What does that mean, Hargrove?" Steve raised an eyebrow at him. Billy didn't answer, just took a long drag from the joint. Before Steve could react, Billy was grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward, pressing his chapped lips against Steve's soft ones. 

Steve planted his hands on Billy's chest, trying to push away from the blond, but his grip on Steve's neck was too tight. He went to say something, maybe yell at Billy to let him go, but suddenly smoke was being pushed into his mouth. An embarrassingly soft whine slipped from his parted lips as he inhaled the smoke Billy was giving him. As Billy finished sharing the smoke, he pushed his tongue in after it, licking up into Steve's mouth for a moment before pulling away, a wicked grin on his face. 

"B.Billy what was that?" Steve whispered, looking at him with wide eyes. His cheeks were tinged pink again and his heart felt like it might beat out of his chest.

The blond shrugged, fiddling with the joint in his fingers. "Told ya I'd show you got to shotgun." Steve stayed quiet, looking between the joint and Billy's lips, not sure what he wanted more of in that moment, a relaxing drug or the blond's intoxicating kiss. 

"Wanna finish the joint with me, Harrington?" Billy asked softly, still grinning. Steve nodded and reached out for it again, but the blond stopped him again. "I told ya, pretty boy, you gotta work for it. We're gonna do it my way, got it?"

Steve hesitated before nodding. "Got it."

Billy fixed him with his usual smirk before taking another big drag, pulling Steve back in again. He fed him the smoke from his mouth before pushing his tongue in, grasping Steve's face as he dominated his mouth. He could feel the boy melting against him and couldn't stop himself from grinning against his lips. Steve grabbed the collar of Billy's jacket, pulling him closer. 

They shared the joint till the last ember faded away, passing the smoke between their lips while making out. Billy tossed the last of the joint on the ground, stamping it out. 

"Billy, that was-" the blond cut him off, spinning then around so Steve's back was pressed against the building and his wrists were pinned above him head. The brunet gasped softly, looking at Billy with wide eyes. 

"You gonna work for the rest of that weed, pretty boy." Billy murmured, ghosting his lips against Steve's jaw. "Might throw in a little extra if you're good." He nipped at the sensitivity skin under the boy's jaw, drawing a low whimper from the brunet. 

"Fuck B.Billy, yeah." Steve whispered, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. 

"Mmm, would love to see what those pretty lips can do. Taste so good, wonder what they feel like wrapped around something else." The whine that ripped from Steve's throat confirmed all of Billy's suspicions. 

"Like that idea, huh? Gonna blow your dealer, be a right little slut, just for some extra weed?" Billy's dirty words had Steve writhing against him. His jeans felt uncomfortably tight, especially with Billy's thigh slotted in between his. "Knew you had it in you, princess." 

Billy pushed away from Steve and unbuckled his belt. When Steve stayed out, not moving a muscle from where Billy left him, the blond gave him another wicked grin. 

"Well come on, pretty boy, get to it."

That's all Steve needed to drop to his knees in front of the other boy and finish undoing his jeans for him. He hesitated as he hooked his fingers into the hem of Billy's jeans, looking up at him with wide eyes. The blond sank his fingers into Steve's stupid pretty hair and tightened his grip, relishing on the whine he got from the boy. 

That's all Steve needed to yank Billy's jeans and boxers down his thighs, gasping quietly at the sight of his cock. It slapped against Billy's toned stomach, already hard and dripping from the tip. 

Billy groaned,"See what you do to me, princess. Been dreaming of getting you like this, having my way with you." The blush on Steve's cheeks spurred Billy on. He grabbed the length of his cock and smeared the tip against the brunet's parted lips and cheeks, spreading his pre cum all over them.

"Gonna be a good little cocksucker, huh? Bet you look so good damn pretty with a big cock down your throat." Steve couldn't hold back anymore. He eagerly took the tip of Billy's cock into his mouth, lapping at the salty precum and moaning around it. 

"Fuck, princess." Billy tossed his head back. He bucked his hips, forcing a few more inches into Steve's mouth. The boy choked slightly, but didn't pull away, eager to get the blond's cock all the way down. He pushed and pushed and pushed, ignoring the urge to choke and gag until Billy fully sank into his throat. 

"God damn baby, you done this before? You take my cock so fucking well." Billy tightened his grip on Steve's hair, keeping him down until the boy's eyes started to water. When he finally released him, Steve was gasping but still eagerly licking away at Billy's cock. "Eager little slut." 

Billy shoved his way back down Steve's throat and started thrusting, fucking the brunet's throat. One of Steve's hands clawed at Billy's thigh while the other palmed his own cock.

"Getting off on this, pretty boy? Gonna cream in your pants just from getting your throat fucked?" Billy could tell he wasn't going to last long. The wet heat of Steve's mouth had pleasure coiling in belly faster than usual. As much as he'd love to drag this out, really make Steve work for it, he couldn't hold out. 

"Gonna cum down your tight little throat baby. And you're gonna swallow, huh? Gonna be a good little cock slut." Billy's thrusts got rougher, forcefully fucking Steve's face while the boy whined and chocked and gagged around it. 

The heat in Billy's core grew and grew and grew till he couldn't handle it anymore. He groaned loudly, burying himself all the way down the boy's throat before releasing his load. He swore he blacked out as he emptied his cum into Steve, gasping as the boy swallowed it all like a champ. 

As the high faded, Billy slowly pulled away. Steve had tears running down his flushed cheeks, throat raw as he moaned and palmed himself roughly through his jeans.

"Come on princess, cum for me." Billy murmured, yanking his pretty brown locks. That's all Steve needed to push him over the edge. He arched his back and moaned loudly, bucking his hips and chanting Billy's name as he came in his pants. A wet patch grew in the front of his jeans as he panted, slumping against Billy's legs. The blond petted Steve's head as he rode out his high, cooing out praise and sweet nothings as the boy slowly came down. He grinned when the boy finally looked up at him, eyes glassy and face flushed. He was the definition of fucked out of his mind. 

"Who knew you were such a good little cock whore." Billy murmured, drawing a quiet whine from Steve. 

"Come on, pretty boy. Get up." He hooked his arms under Steve's armpits and hauled him to his feet, giving him barely enough time to get his footing before dragging him towards the parking lot.

"B.Billy, where are we going?"

"Gonna go see what else you'll do to get your fix."


End file.
